Noshtno Udovolstvie (र त क ख श )
by sayamairan
Summary: Para ser Feliz se necesita: Ganas de Escapar, Una capa de invisibilidad, Una Llave de Plata, Humo de Tabaco, Una Noche, Un Reencuentro, Besos Candentes y Un Hombre Dispuesto a enseñarle a Harry el Placer de Vivir Sin Inhibiciones o Preocupaciones. Porque al Final Todos Buscamos lo Mismo, Ser Solo Nosotros Mismos. ADVERTENCIA Slash *yaoi* futuro trio {Vampiros}
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

Harry le dirigió una mirada de fastidio a sus tíos, los cuales le estaban dando un sermón que nada tenía que ver con él, solo eran divagaciones sobre qué no tolerarían a anormales en su casa ni cosas raras o sino el dormiría en la calle, ante el comentario quiso poner los ojos en blanco pero se abstuvo. ¡Por dios! Acaban de llegar de la estación King Cross y ya lo estaban antagonizando, Todo sería más fácil si el viejo chocho no hubiese abierto la boca sobre la muerte de su padrino: Sirius Black, luego de lo que parecieron horas escuchando a Vernon despotricar en contra de la comunidad mágica pudo al fin subir a la habitación que ocupaba en esa casa de locos, cerró la puerta y abrió la pequeña ventana, eran cerca de las siete y media de la noche, no tenía esperanzas de obtener algo de comida además estar en casa de sus tíos lo estresaba en demasía, así que rebusco en unos de sus bolsillo y rió ligeramente cuando encontró su medicina predilecta para el estrés, saco del bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto a un yesquero(encendedor), saco uno y se lo llevo a los labios, el encendedor ya estaba en sus mano para prender el cilindro de tabaco, en cuestión de segundo estaba dándole la primera calada al cigarrillo deleitándose con el sabor que dejaba el humo en su boca, exhalo e inhalo un par de veces dejando caer la ceniza en el borde de la ventana, miro con hastió hacia la calle donde vio a unos cuantos miembros de la orden del fénix que fallaban estrepitosamente en pasar desapercibidos, negó con la cabeza, y se volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios para darle otra calada, Sorbió lentamente del cilindro una cantidad más pequeña de humo saboreando y jugueteando con él para luego exhalar el humo .

El pelinegro Aun recordaba la sonrisa burlona del hombre que le enseño a fumar, si pudiese retroceder el tiempo aceptaría la propuesta de ese enigmático hombre, soltó un suspiro y le dio la última calada al cigarro para luego botar la colilla por la ventana, Harry casi podía escuchar la palabras dichas por el enigmático hombre, palabras cargadas de burla **-** ** _Felicidades,_** _-rio con suavidad el desconocido-_ _ **ahora sabes que se siente fumar**_ _\- le dijo con una sonrisa entre enigmática y pícara, como si acabara de hacer la travesura del siglo._ – el mago tarareo un poco haciendo a un lado sus recuerdos, estiro su cuerpo de forma perezosa para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama, tenía ganas de salir de esa casa para respirar aire fresco y como el infierno que el saldría esa misma noche.

Una hora después el pelinegro se encontraba en el parque cercano, recargado sobre una barandilla que delimitaba la acera con el parque, logro salir de la casa de sus tíos gracias a su capa de invisibilidad. Harry estuvo recargado en la baranda por lago rato. No hacía nada interesante ni relevante, solo estaba en silencio en la misma posición con la mirada perdida. De alguna manera, se había vuelto insoportable la presión del mundo mágico sobre él, Harry solo quería correr y nunca mirar atrás, la incomodidad era constante porque ahora todos tenían sus esperanza puestas en el por culpa de una sangrienta profecía, una profecía que lo señala como el profetizado a destruir a Voldemort, y esa misma profecía le había costado la vida a su padrino, sabía que en algún momento perdería la poca cordura que tenía y todo por la maldita prensa, ¿es que acaso el diario el profeta no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Ahora que Voldemort se había mostrado ante el público el volvía a ser su salvador, ¡que hipócritas!, malditos y mil veces malditos todos los magos de gran Bretaña, todos esperaban que él se partiera el culo y los salvara ¡ja! Que se salven ellos mismo porque él no lo haría.

Y fue en ese momento que Harry decidió hacer la locura más grades de su corta vida, una sonrisa sardónica adorno su rostro, saco su varita y la agito al aire para llamar al autobús noctambulo, subió al autobús y mantuvo la cabeza baja, indico su destino y pago el peaje hasta el caldero chorreante, al bajar del autobús parecía que su mundo daba vueltas y que sus piernas eran de gelatina, cuando logro recuperarse reparo en que aún no eran las diez de la noche y rogaba que el banco de los duendes aun estuviese abierto, al entrar en la taberna se extrañó al verla rebosante de gente, una vista algo anormal para él, con sigilo camino hasta la entrada del callejón Diagon e hizo su camino silencioso hasta el banco.

Pudo comprobar con complacencia qué el banco seguía abierto, cuando entraba al banco casi choco con un hombre que Harry juraba era un vampiro, bueno la piel pálida y los colmillos eran una pista de lo que era ¿no? .El vampiro ni reparo en él solo siguió su camino, los orbes esmeraldas observaron con detenimiento el lobby del banco que estaba casi en silencio notando que solo había ocho duende atendiendo a la clientela, cuando por lo general habían unos 20 o más en el día, aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría, el plan era retirar dinero cambiarlo a libras y viajar por toda gran Bretaña, ya que no poseía pasaporte la opción de ir a otro país estaba descartada, por suerte tenia consigo la llave de su bóveda, ahora que lo pensaba jamás había pedido un estado de cuenta ni nada por el estilo, debido a que estaba contra reloj llego al acuerdo interno de que la próxima vez que viniese al banco pediría información sobre sus bienes, sacar dinero de su bóveda fue relativamente fácil solo dio la llave, firmo un papel y listo, saco 200 galeones que cambio a libras, cuando supo el cambio de galeón a libra casi se le salen los ojos, un galeón equivalía 17 libras con 80 céntimos, 200 galeones eran 3560 libras, más que suficiente para vivir por su cuenta durante un tiempo, Harry pensaba escaparse de los "tiernos cuidados de sus tíos" por todo el mes de julio de ser posible, porque él estaba casi seguro que cuando notaran su ausencia lo buscarían hasta por debajo de las piedras. El aspiraba el haber disfrutado de su corta libertad para cuando lo encontraran. Con eso en mente regreso a la casa de sus tíos a empacar algunas cosas que tenía, la principal razón por la que regreso a esa casa de locos fue para recuperar a su lechuza, no confiaba en esos animales para que cuidaran de su compañera, dios sabía que no les confiaría ni una planta para cuidar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry casi lloro cuando desempaco del fondo de su baúl dos mudas de ropa que le había regalado su padrino, había olvidado por completo el regalo que recibió a mediados de marzo, un conjunto era ropa muggle y el otro un conjunto mágico que fácilmente pasaba por ropa muggle, el primer conjunto eran un jean azul medianoche, una sudadera negra con capucha y una camiseta esmeralda de cuello redondo, el segundo conjunto era un pantalón negro de piel de dragón, una chaqueta de piel de dragón de color rojo sangre y una camiseta negra de cuello en "v" de una tela suave que no pudo identificar, vagamente recordó que la ropa llego con una nota que decía que tenían un hechizo que haría que la ropa se ajustara a su talla además de tener bolsillo con hechizos para capacidad extendida, con un nudo en la garganta y manos temblorosas se desvistió y coloco un conjunto y luego el otro, todas las prendas se ajustaron a su cuerpo por los hechizo puestos en ellas, la ropa se sentía hecha a la medida, algo que para alguien como él era un lujo incuestionable.

Harry en definitiva No quería dejar nada que sus tíos pudieran dañar, pero lastimosamente no había forma de llevarse su baúl, agarro una mochila sencilla del interior del baúl, era la mochila que usaba en el colegio, vacío el contenido y guardo en ella la cartera con el dinero que los duendes le dieron, la cartera era anti robo así que si le robaban la cartera regresaría con él a los minutos o eso le había explicado el duende pero con tanto gruñidos por parte de la criatura apenas y pudo entender lo que decía, y solo él podría sacar dinero, bueno le habían hecho sangrar sobre la cartera con ese propósito o eso entendió. Guardo el conjunto de ropa muggle y se quedó con el conjunto de piel de dragón puesto. Ahora solo le faltaba tratar con su lechuza.

 **Hedwing necesito que regreses a Hogwarts y te quede ahí –** ordeno/pidió a su lechuza, esta inclino su cabeza y luego le dio un fuerte picotazo en la mano derecha **\- auch! Hey solo quiero que estés bien, si vas al colegio los elfos se encargaran de ti y…-** Harry recibió un segundo picotazo **\- Auch! Auch! Ya entendí, no te agrada la idea a mí tampoco, pero viviré como prófugo durante unas semanas y…-** la lechuza volteo la cabeza en seña de descontento y el solo suspiro **\- por favor ve al colegio estarás bien ahí, además podrás volar todo lo que quieras en el bosque prohibido, por favor–** casi rogo **\- y por mí no te preocupes, estaré bien por mi cuenta-** Harry tuvo que recurrir a las caricias para persuadir a su lechuza, media hora después Hedwing levanto vuelo hacia el castillo, no planeaba llevar nada más, cuando se colocó sus zapatos noto que sus convers negras se veían extremadamente desgastadas e hizo una nota mental de al menos comprarse un par de zapatillas y algo de ropa interior ya que no cargaba ni puesta.

Con ayuda de su capa salió de esa casa de locos, camino un buen rato bajo el cobijo de la capa, los miembros de la orden daban risa, vio a uno dormido en los arbustos y se supone que esa gente estaba ahí para cuidarlo ¡ja! ¡Si cómo no! .Harry camino hasta la calle central, guardo su capa en uno de sus bolsillo y espero a que pasara un taxi, eran casi la una de la mañana así que tardaría un poco en agarrar uno, esperar era molesto pero al fin escucho a lo lejos autos acercarse más se decepciono cuando vio que era un auto negro tipo limosina con una camioneta negra siguiéndole de cerca, lastimosamente no era el típico auto amarillo con franjas negras que el necesitaba- suspiro fastidiado y se despeino aún más los cabellos al pasarse una mano por la cabeza en señal de frustración-. El auto paro frente a él y Harry se extrañó, ya está a punto de correr, si es que era necesario, pero cuando el vidrio bajo dejando ver a cierto desconocido, el joven mago casi tiene un patatús al ver a SU enigmático y desconocido hombre, bueno en realidad él no era suyo, pero en su cabeza lo era.

 **No es muy tarde para que andes en la calle** –cuestiono el adulto con voz reprobatoria, Harry frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos por el sutil regaño. El hombre veía al adolecente con genuino interés, parecía estar comprobando que era el, comprobando que era el mismo chiquillo de la vez anterior, después de estudiarlo de arriba abajo por unos segundos, su rostro mostro cierta complacencia y más al fijar su vista en los ojos esmeralda, o eso le pareció a Harry el cual se estremeció bajo la intensa mirada.

 **Estoy esperando un taxi-** casi gruño en respuesta. Harry No se sentía cómodo con el escrutinio al cual estaba siendo sometido en plena acera, Bien, esto apestaba, esa en definitiva no era la forma en la que espera reencontrarse con el hombre desconocido.

 **Esperas un taxi… ¿A las dos de la mañana…? ¿Completamente solo en una calle desértica?-** le cuestionó con una ceja alzada formando un pequeño arco en la frente, Harry podía sentir como un pequeño rubor se le subía por las mejillas, ¡Ah! ¡Pero que carajos! Él no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

 **Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hago aquí-** admitió con rebeldía.

 **¿Te escapaste?-** pregunto estoico, el adulto lo miro con seriedad, sus ojos dorados brillaban de manera antinatural, escudriñándolo e inquietándolo, el silencio se extendió por unos largos segundos haciendo que los labios del mayor temblaran y luego se formara una sonrisa astuta, las mejillas del adolecente se tiñeron de un suave carmín al verse descubierto **.- así que acerté –** dijo con voz dominante y mirada profunda, sus ojos dorados se notaban llenos de genuina diversión por la reacción honesta del menor **\- sube al auto-** ordeno.

 **Ah no, claro que no, no voy a subir a ese auto nada más porque si-** dijo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desconfianza, el adulto solo ensancho más la sonrisa torcida que portaba y le dio una mira cargada de cinismo.

 **Subes o hare que te suban-** amenazo, aunque su voz no se sintió amenazante sino que fue como un ronroneo bajo que mando escalofríos por el cuerpo del pelinegro **\- tú decides.** -dijo con sorna, Harry le miro de mala manera antes de chasquear la lengua y subir al auto, ¿la razón por la que subió al auto sin dar pelea? Pues… se debio a la pequeña escolta que había empezado a bajar de la camioneta que seguía de cerca al auto del adulto, Harry no tenía ganas de ser mangoneado por los escoltas para al final terminar subido de una u otra forma al auto, así que tomo la decisión más sensata y subió, mas eso no evito que le mandase dagas con los ojos al desconocido **\- no era tan difícil subir ¿no?-** se burló una vez el pelinegro estaba sentado a su lado dentro del auto, Harry solo le mando otra mirada de muerte, tal vez y solo tal vez debió quedarse en casa de sus tíos.

El auto comenzó a andar y la curiosidad le gano al Gryffindor **\- ¿a dónde me llevas?-** pregunto cauteloso.

 **Hmp acaso importa,-** expreso con una suavidad extraña, por el tono y forma en la que dijo, Harry concluyo que la frase ni siquiera era una pregunta aun así la sintió como una- **déjame ver, mmm en realidad no sé a dónde te llevo** ,-admitió con semblante serio y tranquilo- **que te parece si te llevo a un Bar –** sugirió con vos decadente casi como si lo estuviese tentando y seduciendo al mismísimo abismo **\- hablando de ir a un bar… ¿has probado el licor? –** Fue la inocente pregunta del desconocido, Harry negó con la cabeza de manera casi automática- **¿Quieres averiguar que se siente beber?-** le sugirió con voz aterciopelada.- **puedo ensenarte el placer de una buena copa-** inquirió con algo de picardía.

 **No-** se negó de inmediato a la sugerencia dada por el adulto **.**

 **¿No? Mmm, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temes que no te guste? ¿O temes el no tener aguante con el alcohol?-** le retó picándole el orgullo al adolecente.

 **…** **Sí-** dijo finalmente después de un corto silencio viéndolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión seria.

 **Si… hmmp pero si… ¿a qué exactamente?-** presionó. Ambas miradas chocaban enfrentándose. Harry se perdió por unos segundos en la mirada ambarina

 **Si a todo lo que dijiste, -** admitió con molestia, causando diversión en el adulto más este no la demostró pues su rostro se veía inexpresivo **\- es enserio, yo no voy a beber absolutamente nada.**

 **A qué se debe tan… Mm como decirlo: tan ferviente negativa-** pregunto con interés **\- disfrutaste el aprender a fumar ¿no?**

 **Si… y ahora no puedo dejarlo-** refunfuño.

 **Entiendo,-** dijo **\- temes el no poder dejarlo, mas no creo que te vuelvas alcohólico solo por probar.**

El moreno le dio una mirada de muerte **\- sé que tienes razón, aun así no lo hare-** acoto serio **\- aun no nos hemos presentado como es debido, aunque técnicamente me estés secuestrando-** dijo molesto, no le hacía nadita de gracia estar a merced de ese hombre, la sonrisa sínica qué le dedico el desconocido le paro los vellos de punta **\- me llamo Harry, Harry Potter-** tragó grueso debido al nerviosismo que le embargo repentinamente.- **yo… olvide presentarme aquella vez y….-** dijo de manera atropellada.

Una carcajada limpia interrumpió la diatriba del menor **\- lo sé, yo también olvide presentarme,-** la mano del adulto se posó sobre la mejilla del más joven, prodigando una suave caricia, Harry cerro los ojos disfrutando del tacto, era como un sediento en el desierto, estaban tan desesperado por cariño y afecto que quería disfrutar esa caricia por todo el tiempo que durara **\- kukuku* me llamo Dracule Mihawk -** los ojos esmeralda se abrieron con cierta incredulidad, la sonrisa ladina que recibió le hizo estremecer.

 **Eres… ese escritor, ojos de halcón -** dijo sin pensar **\- eh yo…-**

 **Ah sí, ese título-** dijo con voz aburrida cortando la excusa del menor, **\- ¿qué sabes sobre mí? Hmp** –el menor no respondió- **¿Harry?-** pregunto en un tono de voz sugerente que Harry no noto de lo distraído que estaba pues era mimado por la mano de Mihawk, el adulto siguió dándole suaves caricias en el rostro al pequeño pelinegro y luego subió su mano enterrando de manera suave sus dedos largos y finos en el cabello desordenado, Harry soltó un ronroneo bajo de satisfacción por las atenciones recibidas, el ronroneo bajo causo fascinación en el escritor el cual lo miro como a una presa a punto de cazar.

 **Sé que eres escrito, Aparte de eso no se nada -** admitió **\- en mi cabeza, Te he estado llamando** ** _enigmático desconocido_** **–** confeso sin pena, mientras se relajaba contra el asiento permitiendo afianzar aún más el toque ajeno **,- y ahora resulta que eres un escritor, un escritor famoso para variar -** murmuro por lo bajo e hizo un puchero sin abrir los ojos, el adolecente estaba casi embriagado con las caricias que aún estaba recibiendo.

 **Reconociste mi nombre ¿pero no mi rostro? -** dijo con fingida incredulidad, Mihawk lo sabía, era obvio que el chiquillo no sabía quién era y eso era algo a su favor, además era entretenido molestarlo solo por el deleite de ver sus cambiantes expresiones **\- eso no me lo creo –** dijo, el sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra, empleo el sarcasmo con el propósito de molestar al menor. **-Es que jamás habías visto mi fotografía-** cuestiono irónico con su mirada ambarina llena de satisfacción y una mueca en los labios que asemejaban una sonrisa torcida, Mihawk sentía complacencia por la obvia ignorancia de su acompañante hacia él, no que él se lo fuese a decir claro está.

 **No, puede que no me creas pero jamás había visto tu fotografía-** dijo ceñudo y con voz somnolienta, se ganó una risa suave por su comentario, al perecer las atenciones recibidas lo estaban sumergiendo gradualmente en un estado cercano al sueño. **\- ni siquiera he leído tus historias,** \- aporto con una ligera mueca de ironía, Harry abrió ligeramente sus orbes esmeraldas para ver a su antes _desconocido_ que ahora no lo era- **solo reconocí tu nombre porque mi** ** _"tía"_** **es tu fan.** \- por poco y hace una mueca al decir _tía_ pero logro evitarlo- **Ella se vuelve loca cada vez que sale un nuevo libro escrito por ti, es bastante entretenido ver como se olvida de ciertas "cosas"-** explico, el auto ralentizo su marcha y Harry recordó de golpe hacia donde se supone se dirigían **\- no voy a entra a ningún bar-** exclamo con seriedad, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro tratando de quitar los vestigios de la somnolencia que le embargaba **\- y es definitivo-** afirmo con tozudez, el azabache mayor alzo las cejas y le mando un mirada de _¿enserio?-_ _ **Sí,**_ **lo digo muy enserio-** una tentativa y genuina sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del adulto.

 **En realidad, vamos a mi hotel,-** informo **\- ya es muy tarde para que ir a un bar-** se excusó pobremente, el adulto de ojos ambarinos miraba con mucho interés la pequeña figura del adolecente que se deshacía bajo su tacto,- **será conveniente que pases la noche conmigo** –sugirió con rostro serio aun así su voz sonó insinuante, Mihawk Observo fascinado el cómo los ojos esmeraldas se sobre abrieron de golpe y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del menor por su proposición, esos mismos orbes esmeraldas se entrecerraron hacia su persona en señal de desconfianza.

 **¿Estás jugando conmigo?-** inquirió ante la disparata sugerencia hecha por el adulto (idea disparata a criterio de Harry).

 **¿Jugando?-** preguntó con inocencia fingida el de ojos ámbar.

 **Déjese de bromas, por favor-** dijo el orbes esmeraldas esta vez tomándolo del brazo para parar las caricias que lo desconcentraban.-

 **No estoy jugando-** le contestó inexpresivo **– hmp… pensé que mis caricias podrían engatusarte o que por lo menos lograrían que no protestaras por el camino. Pero eso ya tiene importancia, porque ya estamos aquí-** dijo con una sonrisa bellaca, la puerta del auto fue abierta rápidamente y Harry se vio jalado hacia el exterior.

 **¿Que…?-** el pequeño pelinegro no pudo opinar nada sobre su situación (o mejor dicho no pudo decir nada sobre el lugar al cual fue llevado de manera arbitraria), fue jalado con algo de fuerza haciendo que bajara con premura del auto, no supo cómo ni cuándo su bolso había desaparecido, por un momento solo fue consiente de la mano enlazada con la suya que le guiaba por el vestíbulo del gran hotel al que habían arribado, un hotel que jamás había visto (no es como si él hubiese estado en un hotel antes, el del caldero chorreante no contaba ¿verdad? Porque si lo comparabas era como comparar el carbón con un diamante).

Era un hotel ostentoso con pisos de mármol blanco pulidos y una araña de crista colgaba en lo alto de vestíbulo dándole majestuosidad al entorno, pegados a la pared habían varias columnas cortas de un metro de alto al estilo griego con hermoso y exquisitos jarrones sobre ellos llenos de arreglos florales, eso fue todo lo que la vista de Harry pudo registrar ya que estaba siendo conducido con rapidez hacia un ascenso, subieron al ascensor que estaba vacío tal vez era por hora -razono vagamente, -el viaje fue rápido, o eso creyó el, por alguna razón estaba desorientado, fue conducido por un corredor y pronto llegaron a una habitación que el mayor abrió sin vacilación, entraron a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, y Harry jalo la mano del contrario para llamar su atención puesto que quería hablar de una buena vez, no le hacía nadita de gracias el ser conducido como un manso cachorro de un lugar a otro, pero eso debió esperar porque sin buscarlo ni esperarlo una boca caliente y exigente se estampo con la suya, sus labios se tocaron y rozaron por unos míseros segundos, el no reacciono, su cuerpo quedo estático, ni siquiera se movió para impedir el contacto aunque eso no importaba ya que el contacto fue roto por el mayor con rapidez.

Un calor suave empezó a extenderse sobre el mago con alarmante rapidez, sus labios hormigueaban, su pulso se disparó, su pulso se aceleró tanto que podía escuchar sus propios latidos, el calor que empezó a sentir fue asfixiante, se abrazó a si mismo e inclinó el rostro, jadeos pesados empezaron a brotar de sus labios, una mano grande lo obligo a alzar el rostro, los orbes esmeraldas se encontraban acuosos, Mihawk se enterneció por la inocencia del menor*, no pudo evitarlo simplemente deposito otro pequeño beso en los labios ajenos. Fue un beso sencillo, solo juntó sus labios con los del azabache menor y se separó poco después.

Mihawk comprendía que se estaba sobrepasando con el chiquillo, sabía que no debió besarlo, pero era inevitable, hace dos años su olor y presencia eran embriagantes pero ahora… su olor y presencia no solo eran embriagante sino que eran intoxicantés, le hacía desearlo con locura, su olor… su olor era simplemente magnifico, olía a chocolate, manzanas acarameladas, tabaco y con un ligero olor a salado, como el mar mismo, todo esto le hacía antojar el besarlo, acariciarlo, lamerlo, morderlo y devorarlo todo a la vez, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado caóticos así que opto por darle espacio, Volteó su cuerpo dándole la espalda para ir hacia el encendedor de luz a pocos metros de distancia, apretó el botón de encendido bañando de luz la estancia de la suite, ni siquiera volteo el rostro solo dejó que el moreno reaccionara a su propio tiempo, tal vez le reclamaría- razono con brevedad.

 **¿p-por qué m-me besaste?*-** interrogó con mejillas arreboladas.

 **Porque quise-** expreso seco y ecuánime, dicho esto, le estampó otro beso en los labios. Harry estuvo más predispuesto en ese Beso que ambos compartían, sus labios se movían con parsimonia rozándose entre ellos con inusitada calma sin ir a mayores, continuaron el beso por unos largos segundos hasta que el moreno menor se percató de lo que estaban haciendo realmente; Mihawk Sujetó la cabeza del menor con ambas manos, acomodando el rostro ajeno y el suyo al mismo tiempo, previniendo cualquier posible escape del menor. Una vez el menor dejo de hacer amago de escapar se alejó de la boca ajena por unas milésimas de segundo, el azabache mayor acarició con su lengua los labios del menor, luego tomo y succionó suavemente el labio inferior del chiquillo, deleitándose con ellos, de esta manera tentó y pidió permiso para adentrarse en la boca ajena.

Harry estaba anonadado o tal vez sería más acertado decir que estaba ¿abrumado? No lo sabía, no era como si importase de todas formas, todo su cuerpo vibraba de la emoción y su adrenalina se había disparado al primer roce de labios, se sentía emocionado podría compararlo a como se sentía cada vez que volaba sobre su escoba a gran velocidad pero cien veces mejor, su terminaciones nerviosas parecían hipersensible ante el rose ajeno y sus labios eran un amasijo de nervios a flor de piel, El de orbes ámbar sacó ligeramente su lengua, y palpo los labios de Harry con ligereza de una forma casi traviesa(o eso pensó Harry), su legua rozo sus labios con insistencia, y luego succionando su labio inferior con avidez, haciéndolo ceder ante el pedido implícito en esa acción. Entreabrió sus labios y fue asalto instantáneamente por la boca contraria, la boca ajena sabia a uva, pero supo que no era el sabor de un jugo tal vez sabia a ¿vino?, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta ya que nunca lo había probado. Harry cerró sus ojos y centró su atención en su sentido del tacto, una mano del azabache mayor le acarició la nuca, la mano se sentía suave y cálida, juntó sus cuerpos lo más posible mientras mantenía el ávido beso. A Harry, le gustaba, no podía negar lo placentero que era ese contacto. Así que decidió dejarse llevar ¿para qué hacerse de rogar? .Si al fin y al cabo, sería lo que tuviese que ser. El menor permitió que se profundizara aún más el contacto entre ambos y de hecho lo intensificó, invitando al contrario a entrar un poco más en su boca. Sus lenguas comenzaron a envolverse la una a la otra con movimientos lentos, suaves y circulares. Harry no estaba seguro de si lo estaba haciendo bien ya que solo respondía el beso por instinto, dado que el azabache mayor era quien llevaba control por completo del beso, Mihawk lo besaba sin darle tregua para respirar. Harry tuvo que romper el beso en busca de aire,- el mayor vio complacido y divertido el cómo, el pequeño azabache tomaba grandes bocanada de aire tratando de recobrar el aliento, entendió que aún el chiquillo era muy inexperto como para saber respirar durante el beso.

Para Harry Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien así… En sí su primer beso había fue aquel que compartió con Cho Chang hacia unos meses. Pero aquel " beso" fue muy inocente, si es que lo comparabas claro está. No, en realidad no había punto de comparación con lo que acababa de experimentar. Sintió como la mano izquierda del contrario le acarició el rostro y luego aplico un poco de presión para hacerlo voltear en su dirección ¿en qué momento había volteado el rostro?

Sintió nuevamente los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, el contacto era tímido, suave e increíblemente tierno, con ese contacto parecía preguntarle si estaba bien con lo acabado de ocurrir. Por alguna razón más allá de su propia compresión, Harry lloro, tal vez… ¿lloraba por la pérdida? Quizás estaba desahogando la tristeza que aún no superaba tras la muerte de su padrino o pude que fuese simplemente la reacción de _sentir_ de _saber_ que había alguien que podía llegar a _preocuparse_ por _él,_ de manera tan amable y genuina, no sabía cómo podía afirmar tal cosa solo lo intuía, gruesas lagrimas empañaron su vista, para luego ser derramadas, las lágrimas bajaron como ríos por sus mejillas, en un momento de desesperación que no comprendió se aferró al adulto enterrando su rostro en su pecho, el mayor le consoló haciendo circulo suaves sobre su espalda, sin ser consiente Harry olvido su renuncia y su desconfianza a quedarse esa noche, solo se aferró y dejó que lo acostasen sobre una mullida cama, se aferró de tal manera al contrario que el azabache mayor no pudo separarse de él de ninguna manera o forma por lo que resto de la noche.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sé que tengo varias historias ¬.¬*, esto que publico es un pedido especial del amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi cerecita del pastel traducción: mi mejor amiga jajaja, son las 01:57 del 19 de diciembre del 2017,hora de Venezuela, bueno amor aquí esta, te cumplí, el primer capítulo el día de tu cumpleaños, mujer me ha costado un montón el decidir de qué carajos va la historia, tus pedidos sobre la historia fueron tres y veré como le hago pero de que lo hago lo hago.(aunque puede que dure un tiempo en finalizarlo sorry* no me mates mira que si lo haces a quien le pides que mienta a tu mama de donde te quedas el fin de semana* mm parecemos quinceañeras no mujer en su veintes jajaja,)

 **Lista de requisito que me hiso la loca y desquiciada de mi mejor amiga.**

1) que fuera un crossover de Harry Potter & One Piece (hecho)

2) que mínimo tuviera 10 capítulos con un aproximado de 3500 palabras de largo por capitulo (mmm en procesooooo)

3) que fuera un trio no importaba si eran tres hombre o dos hombre y una mujer lo importante es el puto trio si no me equivoco (pues bien aún no sé cómo carajos hare para que funcione lo del trio y más con el cute! De Harry)

Spolier salvaje, la historia trata de…*redoble de tambores*… **_"vampiros"_** wuajajajajaja de eso va la historia. Porque no voy a dejar que me vuelvas loca preguntándome de que va, (te quiero pero debo admitir me tenes harta preguntándome sobre matrimonio en papel, sé que eres demasiado curiosa y si no te digo de que va la trama capaz y muy probable me llames a primera hora del día para pregunta, y eso sí que no, ¡déjame dormir! Post data: la respuesta sigue siendo un no, Asami no es un lobo ni un hombre lobo junm),sé que querías hombres lobos pero… no me llego la inspiración sorry.

Tratare de escribirte o escribirles un capi por mes para esta historia, así que están todos avisados, bien será mejor que aprecies mi regalo porque si no, no sé a quién carajos le iras a llorar para que te escriba tu historia hmp*hace pucheros*

Aclaraciones

1) La reacción de Harry es muy inocente, si fuese una persona experimentada sabría que se estaba excitando, esa excitación es a causa del beso vampírico en el próximo capi lo explico.

2) **"** **¿p-por qué m-me besaste?"** en esta línea Harry saco a flote su hinata interior jajajajaaja.

3) Según el manga y los fans la risa de Mihawk tienen dos onomatopeya (kukukuku) o (whahahaha) aunque muy pocas veces ríe así que pocos lo notan, mi Mihawk es un poco "OC" Para quien no sepa es fuera del carácter original del personaje, es que si lo hago fiel al personaje será muy seco U.U tienes o tienen que entenderlo.

Ah sí, si te preguntas porque rayos escogí a **Mihawk(admite que está bien sexy)** como la pareja de Harry y no a tu hermoso y sexy **Law** pues te tengo una sorpresa más adelante wuajajaja(espero no arrepentirme de decirte esto), estoy trabajando en tu otro pedido, si no lo notaste el de la portada es Law así que te darás una ida de que lo voy a meter de lleno en la trama.

Pregunta a todos en general ¿quién pensaron que era el desconocido?, ¿logre crear aunque sea un poquito de intriga? en alguna parte de capi, contéstenme plis

Ah más tarde actualizo monocromático es que la profecía me jodio un poco, me arrepiento de haberla dicho tan pronto, a quienes lean matrimonio en papel ¿qué les parece la imagen de portada? me la hizo una fan le quedo bellísima, más tarde subiré los respectivos agradecimientos para ella, y una guía cronológica del tiempo en el que transcurre la historia es que muchos andáis perdidos ¿y no sé porque? Además de un resumen pequeñito mmm o eso creo jajajaja

Chaito besos a todos y comenten díganme que les pareció siii.

19/12/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Solo se escuchaban jadeos de placer en una habitación casi en penumbras que era iluminada tenuemente por una pequeña lámpara que dejaba ver solo lo suficiente, en el centro de la habitación una cama con sabanas de seda negra, sobre esta se hallaban dos individuos uno de ellos tenía Labios suaves y rojos, piel moca sin imperfección, cabello chocolate lleno de suaves rizos, ojos avellanas, delineadas curvas y una generosa delantera, era una mujer la que se hallaba tendida en la cama, la fémina era hermosa al ojo de cualquiera, ella dejaba escapar suaves quejidos llenos de placer, placer dado por un amante complaciente claro está, la mujer se retorcía de placer bajo las expertas manos del hombre solo basto unos cuantos empujes de los dedos de este en el coño de la fémina para que esta se viniera con fuerza y fue justo ahí cuando esa hermosa mujer cometió el mayor error de su vida.

la boca del hombre que no aparentaba más de veinti tantos se abrió dejando ver dos incisivos largos y filosos, ella no lo noto de lo perdida que estaba en el placer, la boca se posó en el cuello de la fémina justo sobre la vena principal donde la sangre corría frenéticamente, el hombre estando ahí saco su lengua y la paseo por toda la extensión de la vena provocándole un estremecimiento placentero y un leve gemido de ella, luego el abrió su boca en toda su extensión y clavó sus dientes en la tierna y suave piel del cuello, el grito que dio la mujer fue desgarrador, al hombre poco le importo, el solo bebía afanosamente de ese líquido carmesí que entraba a borbotones en su boca, la fémina cuyo corazón poco a poco ralentizaba su marchar trataba desesperadamente de alejarlo de si misma, más fue en vano, ella podía escuchar una risa burlesca en su cabeza por sus vanos e infructuosos intentos de parar el ataque, sus ojos avellanas se cristalizaron amenazando con derramar lágrimas más esto no ocurrió porque a los poco segundo sus fuerzas la abandonaron y sus latidos se fueron pausando hasta apagarse por completo.

El hombre solo logro despegar sus labios del cuello ajeno, cuando La puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera estrepitosa, dejando pasar una Stela de luz proveniente del exterior, el hombre gruño y se levantó con dejadez de su lecho donde ahora yacía la mujer sin vida **\- No podías espera-** pregunto con irritación.

 **Bromeas ¿verdad? él está aquí, ¿cómo no lo sentiste?-** inquirió el joven que había abierto la puerta sin modales **\- realmente debes estar en un lapsus de éxtasis creado por alimentarte, bueno no es algo extraño considerando que la dejaste seca-** señalo con un dedo al cadáver femenino **\- no sé si es normal, jamás me ha pasado, tal vez a ti te deja atontado el beber sangre, oh bueno, también puede ser que su sangre fuese embriagante, ¡Umm naaa! No lo creo, pero eso no importa ¿no?**

 **Ve al punto-** dijo con un bufido exasperado.

 **Ah sí, Mihawk está en Londres, llego hace unas horas pero como estabas comiendo no te avise antes, además olvidaste que "el" venia y no está de muy buen humor, aunque, él jamás está de buen humor, ni siquiera sé cuándo no está molesto, si no lo supiera… diría que jamás deja de fruncir el ceño y… uhg… ¿qué harás con el cadáver?, me dejas quedármelo, prometo que me desharé del como es debido ¿sí? No sabes las cosas que se pueden hacer con un cadáver, el nogitsune está muy tentado por el olor a muerte que desprende, dice que un cadáver es muy atrayente las primeras horas desde la muerte y…-** la boca del hombre se adueñó de la del joven para callarle de una vez con un beso caliente y mojado que tenía el sabor ferroso de la sangre.- **wow lo entiendo, ya me callo, pero me dejas el cadáver ¿verdad?-** dijo esperanzado el de ojos color whisky, que miraban suplicantes al hombre.

 **Si, puedes quedarte el cadáver-** dijo con un bufido entre exasperado y divertido- **eres único, yo aquí dándote un beso caliente y tu interesado en un cadáver, hieres mi ego.**

 **¿Ego? -** frunció los labios y su frente se arrugo en concentración- **no es como si importara ¿no? Tú tienes ego de sobra, además él está allá-** hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza señalando fuera de la habitación **\- no debería hacerle esperar.**

 **¡Oh! Si, él está aquí… ¿por qué aun estás en una pieza?-** ladeo la cabeza a modo de pregunta **.- ese chucho aun te gruñe y trata de despedazarte cada vez que estas cerca de el a _solas_.**

 **No lo sé, ni siquiera lo había considerado,-** la frente del joven se arrugo en concentración, luego exhalo un bocanada grande de aire y negó con la cabeza al no hallar repuesta- **bueno eso no importa, tal vez el chucho este siendo domado, o quiere evitar confrontaciones o algo, aunque eso no lo detuvo antes en realidad, no sé, bueno… lo cierto es que él quiere hablar algo importante contigo o eso creo, ah sí, _Perona_ me ordeno que hiciera maletas, aunque no era necesario, tú eres demasiado impredecible incluso más que yo, pero ¿a quién le importa?, ah sí, lo importante, mis maletas están listas, y creo que nos vamos en unas horas nada más y…-**la boca ajena silencio sus palabras con un nuevo beso caliente que dejo al más joven jadeando por más.

 **Bien, ya que te calmaste dile a Perona que mande a alguien a que recoja lo necesario y has lo que quieras con el cadáver, me tiene sin cuidado, pero asegúrate de no dejar rastro ¿entendido?-** el joven asintió aun embobado por el beso y sus mejillas levemente tintadas **\- déjame tratar con el imbécil y vendré a verlos jugar a ti y al nogitsune** – el hombre se marchó luego de recibir un asentimiento.

Con su velocidad llego en segundos a la sala de la mansión que estaba usando, tal y como esperaba, había un hombre lobo en su sala irradiando un aura cargada de irritación y molestia **\- Derek Hale… a que se debe el honor de tu visita-** dijo con voz aterciopelada llena de cinismo, a la vez su voz también parecía goteaba sarcasmo, él era sarcástico por naturaleza, y viviendo varias décadas al lado de un doctor igual de sarcástico y cínico, pues algo se te pega ¿no?

 **Sabes muy bien a que vengo-** gruño Dereck con resentimiento.

 **Lo que quieres… es imposible, ya lo sabes. El ya no es Stiles, jamás lo será, el usa el mismo nombre, se ve igual, habla igual, tiene los mismos recuerdos y aun así no es el Stiles que conoces, quieres que te regrese al humano pero el ya no es humano…-** la diversión en la mirada del hombre era palpable.

 **¡Solo tienes que deshacer la maldita posesión del Nogitsune!-** grito con desesperación.

 **Eso es imposible.-** dijo con desdén **- _Ellos_ ya son un solo ser, ninguno existe sin el otro, separarlos le causara la muerte inevitablemente.**

 **Por qué él… parece conocerme y a la vez no-** su voz fue más un gruñido lastimero.

 **Mmm ¿Importa acaso? -** cuestiono **\- Te di una oportunidad, si estás aquí es porque decidiste tomarla ¿o me equivoco?**

 **Nací como un hombre lobo** \- dijo como lo obvio, pero a la vez sonó como si dictase su propia sentencia de muerte.

 **Y eso que, tengo por conocido a un doctor más loco que el que creo a frankestain, así que me es posible darte lo que deseas-** sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad **– además hay más de lo que puedes ver a simple vista, beacon hill no es más que un pequeño lugar en un vasto mundo más allá de lo inimaginable.**

 **Deja todo ese discurso ensayado, si es posible convertirme… lo hare-** declaro con seriedad.

 **Será doloroso-** comento con burla, aun así su mirada estaba llena de satisfacción.- **y podrías morir**.

 **No importa, de igual manera moriré de dolor si no le tengo.-** su tono de voz era solemne.

 **Ya veo-** la mirada azulina lo estudio por unos minutos antes de hablar- **Hay algo que… dejaremos en claro Derek, Stiles me pertenece a _mí_ , si deseas poseerlo tendrá que aceptarme a mí de por medio. ¿Puedes con eso? Hablo muy en serio, esto sería una relación de tres, nada más ni nada menos-** el rubio se acercó en un parpadeo hacia el hombre lobo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Sanji poso sus labios sobre los del lobo, solo fue un roce y Dereck mando todo a la mierda, ese hombre olía a _SU_ Stile, sabia a Stile y a sangre, todo olía a su pareja y el no pudo oponerse, ya no importaba, se fundió desesperadamente en un beso demandante, Sanji desgarro la camisa del lobo y se froto contra el lujurioso, el beso se intensifico al igual que la fricción, Dereck se estaba dejando llevar, pues su lobo se estaba muriendo por atencion, ya nada le importaba ¡al carajo todo!, si debía hacer un trato con el demonio… pues que así fuese.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siiii, se que este sanji no se parece en nada al verdadero pero no es OoC asi que no se quejen, solo tome prestado a sanji y le di la personalidad que me dio la gana u.u, bueno les gusto jajaja no había escrito porque sencillamente no me sentía cómoda con esta historia, además la loca que tengo por amiga pidió que agregara otra serie o anime a la mezcla y pues no me decidía, bueno espero tener un poco más de inspiración para esta historia que estén bien, se le quiere, oh, comenten que les pareció sip.

dereck y stiles son de teen wofl para quien no sepa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Mihawk miro al pequeño moreno dormido plácidamente en su cama con una mirada hambrienta, el cabello ébano desparramado sobre la sábana blanca le hacía ver casi etéreo, la suave piel morena le invitaba a recórrela con la lengua en especial ese delgado cuello, el vampiro estaba seguro de haber encontrado a la rueda faltante de su trois-meré, casi no podía contener la ganas de convertirlo sin preguntar. Un crujido de sabanas le hizo mirar nuevamente al niño, (oh, por supuesto que era un niño comparado con el mismo)- **mi pequeño peti-mou** , -dijo mientras delineaba la respingona nariz del menor con el dedo índice **\- me has causado muchos problemas-** murmuro con algo de enfado y exasperación, las pupilas doradas tornándose carmesí, para luego sonreír complacido.

El mayor estaba ciertamente satisfecho por tener al menor en sus manos, dos años, dos estresantes y puñeteros años, el había conocido al chico por accidente frente a un bar hacía dos años, lo que le atrajo fue su olor, a pesar de que dicho olor estaba teñido de nerviosismo y preocupación, en ese momento solo quería corromper un poco al niño que parecía inocente a sus ojos, así que le enseño a fumar, solo por curiosidad, trato de entrar en su mente para obtener su nombre pero no pudo, jamás había ocurrido cosa semejante ni siquiera con su pareja, el desconcierto lo llevo a ordenarle a uno de sus subordinados que siguiera al chico, pensó que podría encontrase con él por casualidad o hacer que pareciera que fue así,

Por desgracia, sus planes no fueron como él quería. No solo su gente no podía entrar en la casa del chico, sino que él tampoco, lo cual era ridículo, el viejo mito de que los vampiro no pueden entrar sin ser invitado solo se limitaba a iglesias y tierras sacrosantas, y esa casa aburrida igual a todas las demás, en ese ordinario y soso vecindario no era tierra santa, ni en broma, así que… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Le tomo dos semanas de vigilancia a uno de sus hombres hasta que por fin vio al chico cuando este fue a la tienda a comprar algunos víveres, y en algún momento de la siguiente semana el adolescente desapareció, se esfumo, ninguno de sus hombre noto cuando dicho joven abandono la propiedad en la que residía, sintió que la situación era ridícula, y ya empezaba a notar que su afección por el chico no era algo pasajero ni normal, él tenía esta desgarradora necesidad de verle y nada tenía que ver con el dulce y embriagante olor de su sangre, la primera y única vez que se encontraron él estaba saciado, por lo que el olor de la sangre le tentó pero pudo resistir ya que acababa de alimentarse solo media hora antes, hizo tiempo en su ya apretada agenda e hizo una visita a la empresa en la que trabajaba el hombre adulto que residía en esa casa.

El vampiro curvo los labios en una sonrisa sardónica, la ballena andante (porque no se le podía llamar persona a esa bola de grasa) le trato con respeto, el fingió ser un inversionista interesado en la empresa en que Vernon Dursley trabajaba, saber el nombre que quería fue fácil y penetrar en su mente aún más, al salir no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, que pareja más desagradable resulto ser ese hombre y su esposa, y por cómo iban… estaban criando a su hijo para que se convertiría en un perfecto matón, - el azabache soltó un suspiro- su pequeña obsesión era un mago, esa era la razón por la que no podía ingresar en la casa, lo más probable es que hubiesen barreras.

Cuando salió de esa oficina tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería retorcerle el cuello a la bola de grasa y por otro lado sabía que no debía hacer nada, si algo le pasaba, el desgraciado culparía a su sobrino de cualquier cosa no normal que ocurriera en su entorno, la única razón por la que pudo controlar su enojo fue que a pesar del obvio maltrato que sufrió el chico, en realidad solo se limitó a recluirlo en un lugar pequeño a darle poca comida y a hacerle hacer tareas del hogar con alguno que otro empujón, aunque el abuso verbal que sufrió a manos de ese hombre y su pareja fue enorme, el decidió no hacer nada pero internamente ya estaba maquinando para el momento en el que el chico quisiera venganza, después de todo la venganza alivia el alma ¿no?

La revelación más molesta fue saber, que el niño estaba 10 meses en un internado en algún lugar de escocia, el sabia sobre los magos y brujas, aunque rara vez los vampiro originales y los mágicos se mezclaban, ¿la razón? La envidia, el hecho que todos los vampiros originales tenían magia, y en algunas ocasiones su poder se manifestaba en algún elemento en particular, como convertir a todos los enemigos en brochetas humeante o crear un domo de energía donde el artífice era casi dios, todo esto aunado a su evidente inmortalidad; causaba una gran envidia en la población mágica casi a nivel mundial, investigar al chico fue una broma, al final del día estaba seguro de que todo lo que decían los libros eran puras idioteces, y más sobre el asunto del niño que vivió, es que acaso toda la población mágica inglesa eran idiotas, él sabía que el niño había sobrevivido por un sacrificio de vida(y lo supo con solo leer un par de libros que le daban pistas inadvertidamente)

Una vida por otra, y a juzgar por lo que sabía… la madre del chico había estado en la misma habitación esa fatídica noche, reforzando su teoría. Él es una criatura que vivía de sacrificios de sangre, y sabía que esa era la única forma de proteger a alguien de la muerte inminente (aka avada), pero pensar que la bruja pago el precio era impresionante, eso indicaba un amor más allá de lo inimaginable, si solo contabas con el hecho de que su sacrificio si funciono, eso ya hablaba de la resolución inquebrantable que tenía la bruja.

Mihawk casi desiste en su obsesión con el chico, sino fuese porque sus entraña parecían retorcerse cada vez que la idea le pasaba por la cabeza, sino pues… el habría dejado estar el tema hace mucho tiempo, y luego vino el golpe(casi literal) de cuando se enteró del torneo de los tres magos en el que SU pequeño mago estaba participando (oh! Porque el chico era suyo ya lo había dictaminado así y así seria) su cara se volvió negra de ira al enterarse, y puede que por un tiempo haya habido una ola sangrienta de asesinatos de varios pandilleros en Londres durante ese año, algo sin importancia en su opinión, luego el joven afirmo que la cosa-mago-serpiente(que trato de reclutarlos en la última guerra, fallando estrepitosamente y obteniendo a cambio una orden de matar a la vista de su raza) había regresado de entre los muertos y la población magia lo tildo loco y más aún lo difamo, la estupidez de la población mágica nunca dejó de sorprenderle(acaso habían olvidado que habían muchos rituales necromantico y casi todos eran plausibles para traer a un loco y autodenominado señor oscuro de entre los muertos)

Luego vino el juicio, juicio ilegal si se regía por los estatutos de 1638 pactado entre la reina squib y el líder mágico de aquel momento, leyes que aún seguían en vigencia y que convenientemente las brujas y magos decidieron olvidar, su única opción era esperar a que el chico terminara su educación para tenerlo en sus manos o eso pensó, no tuvo noticias del chico durante 9 tortuosos meses luego del juicio.

En ese punto ya había asimilado la verdad, se estuvo preguntando durante un tiempo… ¿que era el joven para él? la conclusión: el chico era la pieza faltante en su trois-merè, originalmente los vampiro originales de nacimiento tiene dos parejas, y en muy raras ocasiones un vampiro original era pareja de otro vampiro original, el asunto es que su segunda pareja por lo general no coincidían, por lo que causaba fricción y saber que ese chiquillo era su pareja le ahorra ciertos dolores de cabeza con su otra pareja, en primeras porque al ser mágico el chico podría hacer un vínculo con Shanks, vinculo que era necesario antes de la conversión, para evitar la discordia, Shanks era un original pero su segunda pareja _**Buggy**_ lo rechazo, en su opinión… un humano insulso que hirió a su pareja.

Shanks vio a Buggy casarse, tener hijos, envejecer y morir, fue doloroso y una parte de su pelirrojo murió con ese maldito bufón, pero esto cambiaba las cosas, Buggy y Shanks jamás hicieron el vínculo, y nunca hubo consumación del acto sexual, por lo que su pequeño mago podría hacer un vínculo con Shanks, vínculo que solo se podía hacer antes de convertido, y al ser un mago el rechazo era casi imposible, porque la magia lo hacía compatible, una sonrisa maniaca y perversa se curvo en sus labios dejando ver unos afilados colmillos.

Casi se cacareo de su suerte, pero luego volvió la furia al saber que no podía tenerlo de inmediato, había esperado casi 1500 años y su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, y más ahora que sabía casi con certeza que el chico era su mitad faltante, por fin su maldición de nacimiento terminaría _**"Un Corazón Dividido en Dos Entregado a Dos"**_ por fin sabía dónde estaba la mitad que había buscado por casi 15 siglos, había estado con Shanks desde que tenía poco más de 7 décadas de vida y el pelirrojo solo tenía 21 años cuando se conocieron, fue casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto, su pareja ya era un vampiro, y un vampiro original no un no-muerto o matusaleo, y luego fue la búsqueda incesante de su otra mitad por casi 15 siglos, ellos sabían que la posibilidad de su pareja restante fuese la misma eran muy bajas, aun así Mihawk se había alegrado por su tormento pelirrojo cuando encontró a su otra mitad faltante; un bufón de la corte del rey Luis VIII de Inglaterra, pero nada fue como querían y Shanks termino casi muriendo de tristeza.

Casi y lo pierde, por esa razón no se arriesgaba a contarle sobre su hallazgo, por lo general se veían cada 4 meses y permanecían juntos por más o menos medio mes antes de separarse, Shanks no se sentía merecedor de su amor y se culpaba por ser una carga sin importar cuantas veces el dijese que no lo era, el pelirrojo se auto flagelaba en la soledad como penitencia, y el no había podido hacer nada porque sabía que dolía y era desgarradoramente consiente que una parte de pelirrojo murió con Buggy, pero ahora, ahora tenía la posibilidad de revivirla esa parte muerta si jugaba bien sus cartas. Y todo gracias a su pequeño mago.

Para su desgracia el mundo mágico por fin vio su error, su pequeño niño tuvo que enfrentarse a esa abominación creada por los prejuicios de los mismos magos, y ahora toda la maldita sociedad mágica inglesa esperaba que su niño les salvase el pellejo, su tolerancia había llegado a su fin, secuestraria al adolescente, no veía otra opción, no podía permitir que el pequeño mago muriese porque era muy posible que EL terminara aun peor que Shanks, además él era egoísta y lo quería en sus brazos, así de simple y sencillo.

Poner a algunos subordinados a vigilar la residencia del chico fue sencillo, en cuanto el joven salió fue informado, fue casi irónico que los guardias mágicos alrededor de la pequeña casa ni los notaran, fue gracia al olfato de sus subordinados que pudo saber que el pequeño mago había abandonado el lugar, según le informaron, el chico fue a un parque cercano bajo una capa de invisibilidad(o eso creían) que luego se quitó y se mantuvo ahí por unos 20 minutos antes de tomar un raro autobús, él no estaba familiarizado con el transporte mágico, pero vio su oportunidad y rápidamente tomo un auto y fue al lugar, se estaciono a unas cuadras de la residencia y espero, con la ventanilla baja pudo saber cuándo el niño regreso con facilidad gracias a que la dirección del viento cambio, el embriagante olor del joven mago le llego de lleno a su nariz casi haciéndole perder la compostura, aun con su vista vampírica no pudo verlo, así que dedujo que había regresado bajo el amparo de la capa de invisibilidad de la que le informaron.

Solo esperaba que el pequeño mago volviese a salir, algo dentro de él le hizo esperar, esta era su oportunidad, sus orbes dorados brillaron en la oscuridad dentro del auto, casi una hora después sintió esa tentadora fragancia nuevamente, dejo que el chico caminase hacia la calle principal, parecía esperar transporte, y bueno, él podría serlo,- una sonrisa más que satisfecha se instaló en sus labios, -interceptar al joven mago y luego conducirlo a su hotel había sido ridículamente fácil, casi se golpea por no haberlo hecho antes, ahora el niño descansaba en su cama, bajo su atenta mirada, tal como debía ser, ahora solo debía llamar a su pelirrojo y explicarle la situación,- **kukuku ¡ah! mon-cherry*** –dijo suavemente mientras sus labios se detenían sobre la oreja izquierda del chico- **no podrás escapar,** -sus dedos delinearon el delgado cuello del chico deteniéndose sobre una vena palpitante- **me asegurare que no me dejes, así deba hacer trampa** , -sus uñas hicieron un pequeño corte en el cuello ajeno, bajo la cabeza y su lengua recogió el líquido carmesí, Mihawk debió hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no clavarle los dientes y convertirlo- **eres algo que he busca por centurias pequeño, y maldita sea si te dejo elegir-** dijo con ojos sangrientos mientras la oscuridad de la habitación se volvía pesada y peligrosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Tuve que leerme mis propios capítulos no me acordaba como iba la historia es que perdí todos mis borradores y capi en mi última laptop que perdí junto a mi equipaje, sé que Mihawk es un personaje inspirado en un caballero español pero en esta historia tiene afluencia francés es que no se, en mi mente lo escucho hablar con un fluri francés decadente que me hace babear. No sé si les pasara lo mismo que a mí, tratare de escribir el próximo capi antes de final de mes, comenten y voten si les gusto.

si no obtengo al menos 10 comentarios dejare esta historia en pausa indefinida, joder leen y ni me regalan un pichirre comentario


End file.
